Eres la niña de mis ojos
by cloudedhearts
Summary: Traducción de mi histora "You are my sunshine" al castellano. AU, Emily y JJ son adolescentes que descubrirán el amor que sienten por la otra. Pero será un proceso relativamente largo ;)
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Emily acarició la foto enmarcada con absoluta delicadeza, mientras un ardor familiar invadía sus ojos. Se secó las lágrimas con la misma mano que había rozado la foto de su mejor amiga unos segundos antes, y recordó con más rabia que pena que su madre ni siquiera había permitido que organizase una fiesta de despedida, argumentando que siempre tendría la posibilidad de hablar con sus amigos por teléfono. Amigos en plural, aunque sabía perfectamente que su hija de doce años tan sólo tenía una: Jennifer.

Una sensación agradable atravesó el estómago de Emily al recordar su último encuentro. Jen le había dado una carta escrita a mano, un collar con una piedra azul semipreciosa, una cinta con las canciones favoritas de ambas, y finalmente, un beso dulce en la mejilla derecha.

A Emily le había parecido que Jennifer debía quedarse con el collar por lo bien que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, pero Jen le había insistido, diciendo que quería que su mejor amiga lo tuviese.

En ese momento, Elizabeth había llamado a su hija desde el interior de la casa, y Emily le había entregado rápidamente un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo a Jen. A cambio, la niña rubia había sonreído incómodamente, antes de susurrar un "adiós" apenas perceptible. Emily había asentido con la cabeza, aunque hubiese querido hacer tantísimo más. Sin embargo, una mirada profunda a los ojos de Jennifer había sido suficiente – se entendían sin la necesidad de usar palabras.

La chica de pelo marrón sostuvo la foto enmarcada cerca de su pecho y la estrechó con ambos brazos, como no lo había podido hacer con su amiga al despedirse. Cuando Elizabeth Prentiss se sentó al lado de su hija quince minutos más tarde, la encontró durmiendo pacíficamente, la insinuación de una sonrisa en su joven rostro. La mujer de mediana edad sonrió también; era una sonrisa que se hubiese podido considerar cálida, si la embajadora alguna vez hubiese demostrado interés suficiente en el bienestar de su hija como para preguntarle acerca de sus sentimientos. Elizabeth suspiró y dedicó toda su atención al número más nuevo de "Vogue", en el preciso momento en el que los últimos rayos solares atravesaron la ventana del avión. Estaba segura de que a Emily le encantaría su nuevo hogar.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**_02 – Un nuevo comienzo_**

 **Cuatro años más tarde**

 _–_ ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que dejes ese hábito tan desagradable?

–Lo siento –la chica de pelo marrón se disculpó mirando sus uñas avergonzadamente–. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

–Bueno, no hace falta que lo estés–la Sra. Prentiss replicó con dureza–. No es la primera vez que vienes aquí.

Emily se mordió los labios y bajó la vista; discutir con su madre suponía una pérdida de tiempo y energía, así que permaneció callada. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que en las punzadas repentinas en su estómago, pero fracasó totalmente. ¿Por qué era tan fácil desequilibrarla? Si no sería capaz de controlar su nerviosismo, no tendría sentido que algún día se dedicara a la carrera que sus padres habían escogido para ella – o a cualquier carrera, en realidad. Se secó las manos sudorosas, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos; y así permaneció durante toda la trayectoria restante. Después de por poco sufrir un ataque de nervios y de maldiciones varias por parte de su madre a causa del tráfico, el coche finalmente se detuvo. Aquí estaba: este sería su hogar por los próximos dos años. Era una casa victoriana antigua, pero imponente, y le había pertenecido a su abuela hasta que falleciera tres años atrás. A sabiendas de que la Prentiss mayor detestaba que la dejasen esperando, Emily se apuró en salir del coche. Sus maletas ya le estaban aguardando en la vereda.

–¡Apúrate!–Elizabeth Prentiss vociferó–. Debo regresar al aeropuerto.

–Sí señora–replicó la chica y suspiró.

 _–_ No me llames señora, soy tu madre.

 _–_ Sí, madre.

Pero la embajadora Prentiss ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa, tocando el timbre de una manera tan desesperada como si una manada de lobos la estuviese persiguiendo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que apareciera un mayordomo en un terno oscuro, llevando una expresión de ligera irritación en el rostro. Sin intercambiar cortesías, Elizabeth le entregó una de las maletas y luego se volvió hacia su hija.

–Emily, quiero que siempre te acuerdes de lo que hablamos en el avión–dijo severamente–. Enorgullécenos a tu padre y a mí. Después de todo, eres una Prentiss. Jamás te olvides de eso.

–No lo haré–la chica prometió débilmente, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre directamente a los ojos.

Elizabeth hizo un movimiento extraño, como si su intención hubiese sido estrechar a su hija contra el pecho para abrazarla, pero se hubiese reprimido en el último momento.

–Bueno, adiós–dijo con voz pusilánime, de una manera que guardaba demasiada semejanza a un adiós dicho hace cuatro años. Salvo que en ese entonces, la expectativa de tener que dejar a su mejor amiga le había roto el corazón a la chica morena. No estaba tan segura de que la embajadora sentía lo mismo al dejar a su hija.

–Adiós, madre–Emily susurró y parpadeó rápidamente, mientras observaba a través del velo borroso de sus lágrimas como el coche negro se alejaba poco a poco.

* * *

–¿Señorita Prentiss?

Emily volteó, confundida. ¿De verdad había estado parada en el frío durante todo este tiempo?

–Lo siento–murmuró.

–No tiene por qué disculparse, querida–el hombre dijo en tono afectuoso, el cual provocó que la chica se sintiera mejor de inmediato–. Aquí tiene.

–Gracias, Henry. Por favor, no me llame 'señorita', me hace sentir vieja–le pidió tímidamente y se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que el hombre le había ofrecido.

Henry soltó una risita y le guiñó el ojo en señal de aliento.

–Como Usted desee. Por favor, entre. La mesa ya está puesta, me atrevería a decir que se encuentra con hambre después de tan larga travesía.

Emily le regaló una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y le siguió hasta el interior de la casa.

* * *

–Muchísimas gracias, estuvo delicioso. 

Emily no estaba exagerando, aquella cena sin lugar a dudas había sido la más placentera que había disfrutado en toda su vida.

–Le diré a Berta que aprecia sus habilidades culinarias, señorita… quiero decir, Emily–Henry se corrigió de inmediato, mientras que recogía los platos de la mesa. La chica saltó de un brinco y se apresuró en ayudarle, esquivando la alfombra a duras penas.

–Con cuidado.

La adolescente enrojeció ligeramente y le entregó su plato.

–Creo que me iré a la cama–dijo nerviosamente–. Mañana quiero estar lo más descansada posible.

Su estómago se retorció compulsivamente, temía la llegada del día siguiente más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de sacar algunas pastillas para dormir de la cómoda de su madre para pasar la noche sin trastornos.

Dos horas más tarde, Emily estaba en una cama grande y cómoda, en la habitación que había sido de su madre cuando era pequeña. Estaba contenta de haber traído su propia ropa de cama; era suave y calientita, y le recordaba a "casa", donde quiera que se encuentre ésta. De repente, una idea estupenda le vino a la mente. Se levantó y abrió su mochila, donde había guardado sus posesiones más valiosas. Allí estaba, envuelta entre dos viejas camisetas para prevenir que el vidrio se rompiera. Con extrema cautela, como si pudiera caerse en pedazos de tan solo tocarla, colocó la fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesita de noche, sus ojos destellando un brillo intenso mientras la miraba. Poco después, pasó al país de los sueños dulcemente, y esa noche en particular, ninguna pesadilla le molestó.


End file.
